From time immemorial, man has had to bathe, and for this purpose has made use of different implements, especially sponges or loofahs to help with the task.
Many contributions have been made to this field, but none of these has been able to resolve the inconvenience of combining a scrubbing pad with a sponge.
Much time and ingenuity were required to find the solution to this problem. Finally, after many tests, it was possible to resolve this simple yet demanding requirement.
There are currently many scrubbing pads on the market, including some with features resembling that which I intend to patent with the present application, and such is the case with patents issued in various countries around the world. However, the solutions found and patented are highly impractical and, in some cases, highly costly due to the method which has to be followed for their manufacture.